Perfect Harmony
by jellyfish'confetti
Summary: When Kagome, the lead violinist, and Inuyasha, the lead violist, of the Shikon High Orchestra are chosen to do a special performance at the Battle of the Orchestras, will the bitter enemies stay the same, or will their instincts get the better of them when Kagome reaches the rightful age of sixteen?


PERFECT HARMONY

"Very good Kagome! Very good!" The teacher praised as the first violin, Kagome held out a difficult note that required shifting to 7th position.

"Inuyasha! Match her!" The teacher shifted her attention to the first viola. He shifted up to meet her note but a octave lower.

"Very nice!" The teacher shouted as the song move to the viola solo near the ending of the song. The teacher raised her hands in the signal that the song was over and at the same time the orchestra finished with an open 'd'.

"Ok everyone, great job today. We will defiantly win that contest!" The teacher shouted as all the students started to pack up.

Kagome looked around and sighed sadly. Orchestra was her favorite class out of the whole day and she was sad that it was over. She turned away and started to loosen her bow before placing it in the case with practiced ease.

Kagome stood up with her case in hand and started to walk out intent on going to her next class until a voice stopped her.

"Kagome." The teacher called out. Said girl turned around and stared at the teacher quizzically, but found that her teach had shifted he attention to a different figure. "Inuyasha! You too!"

The first viola groaned and walked back to the teacher. "What the hell, Kaede?" Inuyasha demanded.

The teacher, Kaede, who was by far used to Inuyasha's foul temper and equally foul language just shrugged off his question and turned to Kagome.

"Kagome...and Inuyasha?" Kaede sighed the last part. "I have something very important to tell you two."

"Yes, Kaede?" Kagome spoke softly, but urged her to get to the point at the same time.

"So the contest that's coming up?" Each teenager nodded to symbolize that they know what she was talking about. "Well, the committee changed some things up..." Kaede's eyes slipped down to the floor as she trailed off the sentence, as if she was nervous.

This took Kagome by surprise. Rarely has Kaede shown anything besides absolute sure-footing, during all the time Kagome has known the old woman. The first violin touched her teacher's shoulder in a sign of comfort. Kaede looked up and smiled gratefully to Kagome. The girl of which, returned the gesture easily.

Inuyasha though, brash as ever, did something completely different. "So what the hell does it have to do with us?" He demanded and fixing the older women with a golden eyed glare.

Kaede sighed at his tone of voice. She stood up tall again and her will once more as strong as a brick wall. Kagome was happy when she saw her teacher's moment of weakness slip away like a leaf in a rushing current.

"They made another part of the contest." Inuyasha's eyes widened a fraction of inch when he heard those words come out of Kaede's mouth. The teacher took the moment of surprise from her student to pull out a formal piece of paper that was folded many times. She unfolded it quickly and proceeded to read it. "'All schools must pick five students; two violins, one viola, one cello, and one base, to play at the contest. Two songs must be practiced and performed well as the ending performances of the contest.' ".

Inuyasha grunted and turned his head away. "So? You're gonna choose the damn chamber orchestra, aren't chya? Like you always do?"

Kagome sighed. As much as she hated to agree with the first viola, she had to admit he was correct.

There are two classes for orchestra. The normal class; which mostly contains people with improper position and the inability to play vibrato, and the Chamber orchestra; which contains kids who have had private lessons and are the best at vibrato, and positions.

Kagome has been told many times that she was very eligible to play in the Chamber orchestra, as was Inuyasha, but she didn't want to join. She enjoyed helping people, so she stayed in the normal class and helped people with their problems. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was a different story. He didn't join because his brother, Sesshomaru and his current girl-friend, Kagura, were the two lead 1st violinists.  
And everyone knows, Inuyasha and his brother do not get along.

So that's why Kagome was surprised when Kaede denied Inuyasha's observation.

"No, you two," The teacher fixed her stare at the two students in front of her. "Have long surpassed the chamber orchestra violinist and violist. I want you two to play for the part of the lead violinist and violist." She told the pair who gaped, but nodded anyway. Then added to herself. "Though why you two would rather stay in this class rather than chamber still eludes me..."

Kagome recovered from the shock and smiled when she heard Kaede murmur the last part to herself. "You know why, Ms. Kaede."

"So you're saying..." Inuyasha drew the teacher's attention once more. "That this bitch," he gestured to Kagome. "Is better than my bastard brother?"

Kaede nodded.

"Bitch? My name is Kagome!" Kagome hissed at the hanyo.

"Keh. Whatever, wench." Inuyasha crossed his arms, effectively ending the conversation.

Kagome tossed her head back in exasperation and turned back to the teacher and managed to speak in a respectable tone, even though her ocean blue eyes sparked with anger.

Kaede nodded her head and dismissed them both, watching as Kagome respectively bowed as Inuyasha stormed out with his case in hand. Kagome followed suit, but more calmly.

_Kagome's 16th birth day is coming up_. Kaede thought to herself as she pushed back all the chairs cleaning up the room during her free period. _She will become the age where if she has a demon mate, she will be recognized... And if hunch is correct, Inuyasha is her determined mate, and she his_. Kaede chuckled at the thought of the fiery teenage girl being the stubborn hanyo's mate.

_They have many things to learn._


End file.
